The Matchmaking Game
by Hinano Kinsuke
Summary: Hello, it's me, the matchmaker! Basically, matchmaking is the process of matching two or more people together for the purpose of marriage, but not necessarily. I can match both of you for boxing if I want to! So, what are you waiting for? Submit your OC or your name and we'll start the matchmaking game! Details on Chapter 1. (OC SUBMISSION: ON PAUSE)
1. Notes

Hey, guys! I still have two stories in progress: Written in the Stars and Time's Goodwill, but I think I'll be able to pull it off if I have a new one to go on with.

This time, I'll be a matchmaker.

Basically, matchmaking is the process of matching two or more people together, usually for the purpose of marriage… but not necessarily. I can match both of you for boxing if I want to… *evil laugh*

So, what are you waiting for? You can submit your OC or your names (but I prefer OC), and I will plan a date between your OC (or you) and a random guy from IE / IE GO / Galaxy / Chrono Stone.

It's a surprise — so no, I won't tell you who I'll pair you up with. Be it Gouenji Shuuya, Kirino Ranmaru, Minamisawa Atsushi, Ibuki Munemasa… You'll just have to wait and see.

Whether both of you are going to get married or not; I, the matchmaker, will decide.

I'll wait for your submission!

P/S: Please go easy on me… I'd like to have only one submission per person.

Thank you!

* * *

**WAITING LIST**

Kaito Umiko [Children of Light] / DONE!

Shiraki Ayano [OblivionWings] / DONE!

Tsuruya Misato [Shitsuren Hane] / DONE!

Fukumi Takuma [Serendipity Striker] / DONE!

Muri Tsuki [Seiren-dit-pity] / DONE!

Hanaraki Akara [SapphireSpade] / DONE!

Suishou Yusaburu [Shiranai Atsune] / DONE!

Yoshikuni Miharu [Aqeyla Ieyla] / DONE!

* * *

**THIS FIC IS ON HIATUS!  
**

_**The matchmaker's currently in Honolulu,**_

_**dancing in her coconut bra and leafy skirt!**_

**She WILL return... Someday.**


	2. Kaito Umiko

**Wow, that's so fast! I've already received calls from two people who'll get together, the thirteen-years-old Kaito Umiko (Children of Light's OC) and a boy whose name I won't mention (like I said earlier, wait and see). **

**Now, Umiko-chan, the meeting venue will be in a coffee shop at 8:45 A.M. in the morning.**

* * *

**Female Client: Kaito Umiko**

**Male Client: XXX**

* * *

Kaito Umiko killed the phone line and clenched her fist tightly, as she took a very deep breath, mustering her courage. As told by the matchmaker she'd talked on the phone earlier, the boy she was going to see was a picky-eater, so she kept on reminding herself not to bring up food as a topic in their conversation.

She stood before the coffee shop entrance, straightening her light blue-colored blouse paired with her favorite duffle coat and a pair of denim skirt. She wondered if the boy she was seeing would like to date a girl like her — sure, she was always told by her daddy that she was the most beautiful girl in the world — but she took it as something a father would say to please his daughter.

She entered the shop; decorated with a fancy chandelier and a 20th century style of wallpaper; jazz music played in the air which smelled like roasted coffee beans — she felt like she was in a romantic scene from a movie. She took a seat at a table which overlooked the streets outside, in a deserted area of the shop. She thought she could communicate with the boy better without having people passing by here and then.

"Hi," the waiter said as Umiko sat. "May I take your order, miss?"

"Um, yeah," Umiko said nervously. "Can I have… Um…"

_ What should I order? What should I order? I have to make the right choice — or else the boy I'm seeing will make fun of my food preference! _Umiko fidgeted with her fingers as she browsed through her head for an order.

She didn't want to sound so girly… What about…?

"Yes! I'd like to have black coffee!" She said and the waiter chuckled at her reaction.

"Black coffee?" The tall and lanky waiter raised his eyebrows sarcastically. "Don't try to act tough, girlie."

"Eh? Um… Then, can I have coffee with sugar and cream?"

"What are you—a five-years-old?"

Umiko pursed her lips and looked at the waiter. "Then, I'll have a glass of milk. Can I?"

"Oh, coming right up, _kiddy_."

The waiter walked away towards the kitchen and Umiko sighed in frustration. The waiter was getting on her nerve… but she couldn't lose her cool now — her date would be there in any minute!

Speaking of which… Where was he, really?

She took a glance at her wristwatch — it was already quarter-past nine! Sure, Umiko's friendly and bubbly and adorable — BUT! She certainly couldn't stand with people who couldn't be on time!

There, there Umiko. Don't blame the matchmaker, okay? I'm sure he'll be here soon.

"Here you go," the waiter said and placed a glass of milk before her. "Are you expecting someone? You look a bit uneasy."

Why was the waiter being so nosy?

"Um, yes," Umiko said, taking a sip on the milk. "And he's late. Five more minutes, and I'll be out like a light."

"Aw, don't worry," the waiter said coaxingly as he looked at the clock hung on the wall. "I'm sure he'll be here in—oh God. Don't tell me—"

Umiko looked at the waiter in bewilderment as he took his apron off. "It's 9:20, damn it! The girl should be here—"

He froze, as if chained on Earth as he looked at Umiko — who was frowning in complete confusion. "Are you Kaito Umiko?"

"That'll be me," she said and looked at the waiter's nametag. Written across it was… "And you are?"

"I—" the waiter stuttered, trying to put his words together. "I'm Munemasa. Ibuki Munemasa."

Umiko gasped and buried her head inside her arms as she blushed hard. She had — apparently — revealed her horrible preference of drinks to the waiter, who was actually her date!

"I'm sorry for teasing you earlier," Ibuki said, sitting beside Umiko. She could've sworn that there were slight brushes of pink color on his cheeks!

"It's—it's okay," Umiko said, pursing her pink lips.

"To tell you the truth," Ibuki told, chuckling nervously. "I like coffee with sugar and cream too—"

Umiko chuckled. "Are you good at it?"

"Making coffee? Oh—come on, I'll teach you how."

Umiko stood up from her chair excitedly — Ibuki's offer somehow lightened up the heavy atmosphere. She'd like to — no — she'd love to learn how to make signature coffee!

Without asking for Ibuki's permission, she leaped to the kitchenette happily and assembled two cups and teaspoons.

"One cup is enough," Ibuki said.

"Hm?" Umiko looked at him, who stood so close behind her they almost touched each other. "What about you, Ibuki?"

"We're gonna share. Now gimme that cup."

"S—share…?" Umiko stuttered as she touched both of her cheeks — they were getting hot. She hardly knew Ibuki, but they seemed to get along very well.

_Is this what they call chemistry_? Umiko thought to herself. _It's… so unexplainable. _

As soon as the lesson started, Ibuki droned about how to blend the coffee and milk and cream to produce the perfect texture of signature coffee — but Umiko couldn't pay him her attention — instead, she felt attracted to the tall waiter's figures. He looked athletic and tough — sort of like a basketball player.

"Are you listening to me?" Ibuki asked and held Umiko's hand to pour milk into the cup. "Careful not to spill them."

Umiko looked at his hand which was on top of hers — her face reddening, much severer than before. She could really feel the chemistry between them.

No, she wasn't exaggerating. She felt comfortable around the waiter, and the thought of him liking coffee with sugar and cream made her, somehow, felt like pinching his handsome face… despite the fact that he had teased her for good earlier.

"Now… It's done," Ibuki announced. "Why don't you try it first?"

"Okay," Umiko said as Ibuki blew the coffee. She was touched to see how caring her date was.

"Now, here," he told her, and held the cup to her lips.

Umiko felt like she was being treated like a kid — but on top of it all — Ibuki made her feel very, very special.

Slowly, she took a sip on the coffee and was surprised at how creamy and tasty it was!

"Mmmm," she said, not realizing that her upper lip was frothed from the creamy coffee.

Ibuki chuckled at her cuteness and wiped the froth off her upper lip with his thumb — which made her smiled timidly. "Can I taste it now?"

"Sure," Umiko said and straightened his waiter's bow. "It's upside down…"

"Oh," he said as he took a sip on the coffee, slightly blushing. "T—thanks."

And so, the matchmaker's first mission's considered accomplished... NOT! Looks like our first couple enjoyed their date — so I'll have to look for a wedding planner now, just in case. Anyways, good luck Ibuki~ Good luck Umiko~

* * *

**This is just the beginning, so I'm being nice! I can't promise it'd be a date for the second couple… It depends on my mood. *evil laugh***

**Until next time, bye-bye.**


	3. Shiraki Ayano & Tsuruya Misato

**Shiraki Ayano (OblivionWings' OC) and Tsuruya Misato (Shitsuren Hane's OC) are classmates.**

* * *

**Female Clients: Shiraki Ayano, Tsuruya Misato**

**Male Clients: XXX, XXX**

* * *

It was one of those days when the teacher kept droning about the importance of good parenting, how to create effective communication within families and how children tend to be rebels if they lack parents' attention. Tsuruya Misato stifled a yawn, for what felt like the tenth time that day, while her classmate Shiraki Ayano was getting herself lost deeper and deeper in her own thoughts — she wondered if her future husband was someone from her class?

"So, class," the teacher said, "to make sure everyone gains deeper understanding of good parenting, we're going to do a project for the whole week."

"I hope it's something fun," Shiraki said quietly. Her voice was so soft that Tsuruya found it hard to stay awake whenever the shy girl talked.

"Lame," Tsuruya said and buried her head in her arms.

"If you're wondering," the teacher went on eagerly, "It's Baby Flour Project!"

Upon hearing her teacher, Tsuruya shot up from her table and shrieked, "What?!"

"Baby Flour Project?" Shiraki squealed excitedly.

"Yes," the teacher nodded. "So all of you will work in pairs — and I've hired a matchmaker to do just that!"

"You mean, you've hired a matchmaker to pair us up?" Tsuruya asked, clearly protesting against her teacher's lame idea. "What kind of school is this? I'm out!"

"No, no. Stay there, Tsuruya," she said, and Shiraki clapped her hands, smiling widely from ear to ear. "According to this letter…"

Silence and tension started to fill the air… as the students anxiously waited for the teacher to announce the pairings' names. She pushed her spectacles up her nose bridge and cleared her throat.

"The first couple will be — Aoi and Tenma!"

The class cheered upon hearing their teacher — and Aoi blushed as Tenma flashed her a bright smile.

"Now, now," she said. "The second couple will be Ayano and Kariya!"

Once again, the class cheered as Kariya gave Ayano a mischievous smirk. A smirk that clearly meant — 'I'm-so-gonna-get-you', which made Ayano flinched shyly on her chair.

"Oooh," Tsuruya said, elbowing Shiraki Ayano in her ribs. "So Kariya and you—"

"Tsuruya will be paired up with Tsurugi!"

"What?!" Tsuruya stood up and hit the table with her palms. "This is on purpose!"

"This is the matchmaker's decision," the teacher said and Tsuruya could've sworn she saw Tsurugi rolling his eyes. "Hikaru's partner will be Kurama—"

The class burst into laughter as the teacher reread the letter all over again. "This isn't right—"

"Did the matchmaker mention who's gonna be the mother?" Kariya asked, and the class cheered.

"It's—Kurama," the teacher said in uncertainty, "well, it's the matchmaker's decision, anyway."

The teacher went on with the list, for what felt like half an hour, and then started to distribute flour sacks to each couple in the class. "So—careful with it," she said. "Here are the rules and guidelines throughout the project…"

Kariya poked his flour sack and whispered. "Hi, there. You're gonna be a good punching bag, are you?"

"Kariya!" Shiraki warned him and took the flour sack onto his lap — like a real baby. "We need to take care of him."

"Him?" Kariya frowned. "Who says it's a boy?"

"Calm down, class," the teacher said. "Listen — firstly, each couple is allowed to decorate and make their babies unique with their own style, but in an appropriate manner. That means — no piercings, no tattoos, and no deformities allowed."

"Sadly," said Tsurugi, who intended to accessorize his baby with spikes.

"Secondly, students must give their babies appropriate names. This includes mock birth certificate and announcement of their births."

"We'll name him Two Tsuru!" Tsuruya said excitedly, hugging the flour sack tightly in her arms.

"Two Tsuru?" Tsurugi cringed as he heard that name slipped out his partner's mouth. "Don't try to get all sappy with me!"

"Thirdly, to reinforce the concept of parenting responsibilities 24/7, students must hold their babies at all times — car trunks and backpacks are not to be used as cribs or child care facilities."

"Kariya-kun," Shiraki said, half-whispering into her teal-haired partner's ear. "Are you going to name our baby?"

"Uhm…" He said, thinking hard as he stared at the ceiling. "What about… Smoochie Woochie?"

The whole class started to laugh out loud as they heard Kariya, including Tenma, who was already on his knees holding his stomach. "You still suck at naming things, Kariya!"

"Tch," Kariya frowned, scratching the back of his head even though it wasn't at all itchy.

"Any kind of alleged abuse such as throwing, hitting, punching and / or abandonment will result in deduction of 100 points," the teacher said, reading out the paper in her hand. "Also, 25 points will be deducted if I see a particular couple without their baby."

"That's nasty…" Tsuruya said and Shiraki shrugged.

"Lastly… Each couple must provide 48 hours log of caring their babies. This means, 48 hours must be accounted for — this portion of activity worth 400 marks."

"Oooh," the class cooed.

The teacher then took the whole day to instruct the class to decide names for their kids, make mock birth certificates and announce their childbirths to everyone — and so, the Baby Flour Project officially started.

* * *

**There will be a sequel to this — and I'll write them in their 48 hours log format in the next chapter! I decided to, because I merged two characters in one story. So I have to make it longer, or else it's going to be unfair. **

**To Shiraki Ayano / Kariya Masaki and Tsuruya Misato / Tsurugi Kyousuke, good luck with your Baby Flour Project!**

**Don't blame the matchmaker for pairing you up — do remember that you've already risked yourselves only from submitting your names as my clients! *evil laugh* **

**Until next time, bye-bye!**


	4. Baby Flour Project

**The log is in recording format… I thought it'd be easier this way. Also, there are two recordings in this chapter. Do read until the end!**

**P/S: I can only write some parts out of the recording. What, are you expecting me to write the log for the whole week?! **

* * *

**Baby Flour Project 48 Hours Log**

**Shiraki Ayano / Kariya Masaki**

* * *

"Since I am the father of Smoochie Woochie, I decided to take her to Sun Garden after school. After all, Hitomiko-san can look after her if I'm away—" Kariya said, "to the toilet, I mean."

"Who says Smoochie Woochie's a girl?" Shiraki snapped. "But it's okay—I agreed with Kariya to bring her to Sun—hey, stop poking Smoochie Woochie!"

"Sorry, he's just so cute."

"Okay, so today, we're going to take her for a stroll."

"Wow, what's this?" Midorikawa said, snapping in. "Are you guys playing house?"

"What?!—No!"

"Is that—a sack of flour?" Hiroto asked, poking the flour in Kariya's arms. "Wow, you're playing house, Kariya?"

"Hiroto-kun," Midorikawa called, rubbing his chin. "Have you seen my Porcupella?"

"Por—Porcupella?" Kariya stammered, looking around. "Are you talking about your injured porcupine, Midorikawa-san?"

"Yes," he said, nodding.

"That's—dangerous!" Shiraki exclaimed as she saw a small-sized porcupine sneaking out of the bushes.

"Careful—or else the needles will get stuck in your baby's tummy," Hiroto said.

Kariya gulped and pulled into the kitchen. "That was a close shave!" he said.

"Kariya—I think," Shiraki bowed her head low, blushing. "I think I need to go to the bathroom."

"Oh, okay," he said, hugging Smoochie Woochie in his arms. "Please be quick!"

Kariya waited for his wife anxiously; completely worried about his child's safety. The thoughts of getting needles stuck in her tummy made him feel dizzy.

"O—ouch!"

"What's that?" Kariya asked, looking around.

"Ka—Kariya-kun!" He heard Hiroto called. "Are you in the kitchen? Please take the first-aid kit for me!"

"Porcupella—you—ouch!" Midorikawa flinched and screamed in pain. "Hiroto—help, it hurts!"

"Quick!" Hiroto urged.

Kariya absentmindedly placed his camera on top of the countertop and put Smoochie Woochie on the chair, as he rummaged in the cabinets for the first-aid kit. "Where is it—ah, gotcha!"

Kariya left the kitchen, and Hitomiko entered. "What's all the fuss?" She asked Nagumo, who's tailing her from behind.

Nagumo shrugged and recoiled as he heard his stomach growled. "I'm hungry…"

"That's horrible, Nagumo," she said, disgusted at the growling sound that Nagumo's tummy made out of hunger. "What do you want to eat?"

"I'd like…" Nagumo thought hard, and smiled cheerfully as he looked at Hitomiko. "I'd like pancakes with extra honey!"

"Alright, then."

Hitomiko took out a bowl, a ladle, eggs and other ingredients that she would supposedly need to make pancakes with extra honey. "Flour… Flour," she said, looking around the kitchen. "Ah, there it is!"

"What the heck is that?" Nagumo asked, inspecting every inch of the sack of flour. "Have I gone crazy or am I seeing a sack of flour in a pajama?"

"Must be the kids—playing house again," Hitomiko said and took the flour to rip its sack.

"Wait—no!" Shiraki shrieked, jumping out of nowhere.

"Ah!" Hitomiko exclaimed in surprise and accidentally dropped Smoochie Woochie on the floor. "What is it—Ayano?"

"No! No…" Shiraki murmured, kneeling before the flour on the floor. "Smoochie… Are you okay? Can you hear me, Mummy's Yummy? Can you?"

"Mummy's Yummy?" Nagumo cringed. "What the heck's happening right here? Why is she crying for a sack of flour?!"

_Meanwhile…_

"Are you okay, honey?" Hiroto asked, pulling the last needle off Midorkawa's finger.

"Ouch—yeah, I'm okay. Thanks," he smiled sweetly.

**End of recording.**

** That's what I call fan-service! Do you ship HiroMido? I do!**

* * *

**Baby Flour Project 48 Hours Log**

**Tsuruya Misato / Tsurugi Kyousuke**

* * *

"This is a story of Tsurugi Two Tsuru," Tsuruya said to the camera. "And now we're going to do nappy changing. Kyousuke-boo—get me the napkins and pins, will you?! Geez."

"We've just changed it fifteen minutes ago!" Tsurugi protested, putting a milk bottle on the table. "Why should we change it when he doesn't even poop?!"

"Stop whining," she said. "We do want to get the highest points for this project. After all—I've heard that Kariya and Shiraki failed their project."

Tsurugi sighed heavily and took a napkin and pins before placing them before the sack of flour. "He's just… A sack of flour…"

"It runs in the family," Tsuruya said.

"I'm not—are you saying that I look like a sack of flour?"

"Maybe," she said absentmindedly. "So, firstly, we're going to rip off this dirty nappy—and throw it away."

POK!

The nappy landed on Tsurugi's face. He slowly took it off — revealing the 'I'm-doomed' expression on his face. "Kids… Don't—do this… At home…"

"Then… We—"

** RING! RING!**

"Kyousuke-boo! Pick the phone up," she ordered and Tsurugi rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah…" he went to the phone and picked up the receiver to his ear. "Hello—yes, I'm Tsurugi—what? Really?!"

"What is it?" Tsuruya asked as she carefully pinned Two Tsuru's nappy.

**Matchmaker: Two Tsuru… What a crappy name, that is…**

Tsurugi put down the receiver, smiling widely from ear to ear. "We've… We've won the Baby Snap Photo Contest!"

"Really?!"

"They'll be delivering the prize soon!"

"We did it Tsuru-chan!" Tsuruya said, flipping the flour in the air.

"Hey—watch it," Tsurugi warned, and she put the flour tightly in her arms again. "I guess I have to take back what I said — Tsuru-chan is really an awesome baby flour."

"He really is," she nodded her head approvingly.

**Ding! Dong!**

"Wow, that's fast," Tsurugi said, heading to the door and opened it to find the delivery man with a big box.

"Good evening, sir," he said. "Congratulations, you've won the Baby Snap Photo—"

Tsurugi took the box into the house and closed the door before the man could finish his words. Tsuruya shot him a death glare and he shrugged. "What?"

"Let's see what's inside," she said, tearing the box open. "It's—it's a baby stroller! Awww…"

"We should take him for a walk, then," Tsurugi said, suggesting, as he looked outside of the window. "It's a fine day."

"Good idea!"

**At the park.**

Everyone seemed to give them weird glances as they strolled together with a sack of flour in the baby stroller. "We must look so cute!" Tsuruya said, blushing madly. "I think—I think both of us make a pair of good parents for Tsuru-chan."

"Maybe," Tsurugi said. "Hey—isn't that—Kurama?"

Tsuruya squinted to get a better view of two ants in distant, and she finally saw him talking with his partner, Hikaru. "Yeah, I can see Hikaru too."

"…but where's their baby?"

"We should tape them now — and show it to our teacher!" Tsuruya giggled evilly. "Say bye-bye to 25 points!"

"Are you sure? I think that's sabotage."

"Aww, Kyousuke-boo," she said, pouting. "Since when did you become so soft?"

"Eh, look," a redhead stranger came and pointed into their stroller. "Another sack of flour!"

"Don't get too excited, Hiroto," Midorikawa said. "This is the third baby flour we've seen today. Playing house is currently trending, I guess…"

"Maybe we should get _our_ own baby flour," Hiroto said.

**End of recording.**

* * *

**That's it, my dearest clients! Next!**

** Also, thanks for those who left me reviews! I love you all. *hugs and kisses***


	5. Fukumi Takuma & Muri Tsuki

**Fukumi Takuma (Serendipity Sweet's OC) decided that she wants to play Truth or Dare… and Muri Tsuki (Seiren-dit-pity's OC) joins in for no reason.**

* * *

**Female Client: Fukumi Takuma, Muri Tsuki**

**Male Client: XXX**

* * *

"Hmm…" The matchmaker said, thinking hard. "What should I match-make for today?"

"I suddenly feel like playing Truth or Dare…" Fukumi said, rubbing her chin as she looked around her garden path, "but no one's home — and hell if I'm going to play with you."

"I understand. No one wants to," the matchmaker nodded her head approvingly. "There's no harm in matchmaking people for the Truth or Dare game — but I guess it's no fun with just two people, right?"

"Yeah…"

"Hey guys. The game's just beginning, huh?" Muri asked, appearing out of nowhere. "I can't really wait for my turn—so, just get it over with, will you, Fukumi-chan?"

"So straightforward…" said Fukumi, sweatdropping.

"Well, since Muri said she can't wait for her turn…" the matchmaker said; plucking her fingers together. "She can join in the Truth or Dare game!"

"But—I want my date to be personal!" Muri protested, and the matchmaker gave her a death glare. "I guess—it's fine, then. The game seems fun."

"Great! This is going to be a double date!" Fukumi cheered, clapping both of her palms together. "Um… Where are our dates, really?"

The matchmaker pressed her fingers against her temple, muttering a few words under her breath. "Someone's coming… Someone's coming… Yes, I can sense him!"

Fukumi and Muri just stood by and watched anxiously. "Who's coming?" Fukumi asked, looking at the garden path.

"Hey—is that…" Muri squinted and squealed as she saw a boy walking through the garden path, towards them.

"Hi, matchmaker," he said, smiling sweetly, and both of the girls blushed madly as they saw him.

"Yuki—Yukimura-kun!" Fukumi said, stuttering. "Yukimura-kun's gonna be my date!"

"No—he isn't," Muri said, swaying her way to Yukimura. "Yukimura's mine, thank you."

The matchmaker gasped, and the girls recoiled. "What's wrong?!" Muri asked, clinging to Yukimura's arm; and he smiled timidly, brushing the back of his head with his palm.

"I sense another boy! He's coming!"

"He'll be yours, then, Fukumi-chan," Muri said, smirking.

Fukumi pouted sulkily, crossing her arms across her chest. "This isn't fair…"

"Yo," the boy, who just arrived, said. "Morning! What are you guys planning to do today?"

Muri's jaw dropped as he saw the boy. "T—Taiyou-kun!"

"Aaah!" Fukumi squealed shyly and caught Taiyou's arm. "He's mine!"

"Geez, these girls," the matchmaker said. "My job here is done, then! The Truth or Dare game shall start… Now!"

**Poof!** The matchmaker disappeared in a puff of cloud, and the boys sat in a circle with the girls unquestioningly. "So, we're gonna play Truth or Dare?" Yukimura asked, looking at the girls with his deep blue eyes. "Who's gonna start, then?"

Fukumi placed a bottle in the middle of the circle and smiled happily. "We can spin the bottle!"

"I'll spin first," Taiyou said, and spun the bottle. The bottle eventually rested with its cap pointing towards Muri. "Muri!" He said, smirking. "Truth or dare?"

"I guess… I choose to be dared!"

"Well, then," Taiyou chuckled. "I dare you to… give me a lap dance!"

"W—what?"

**WHAM!** The matchmaker smacked him in the face.

"Ouch!"

"Sorry, my innocent readers," the matchmaker said. "Please forgive Taiyou's naughtiness — and please don't look up for lap dance on Google if you're under 18. And… As a punishment, Taiyou loses his turn to Muri."

"What?! Why?!"

**POOF!** The matchmaker disappeared again.

Muri pouted and spun the bottle. The bottle finally rested with its cap pointing in Yukimura's direction. He flinched a bit as she saw Muri smirking evilly. "Truth or dare, my dear Yukimura-kun?" Muri asked.

"Uh… Dare?"

"Then… I dare Yukimura-kun to show us his best kissing skills—umphh!"

"O—oi, Yukimura…" Taiyou said as the boy pulled Muri's face with both of his hands and pressed his lips against hers.

Taiyou looked at Fukumi and chuckled as he saw her crimson red face. "Let them finish the job then."

"Taiyou-san…" Fukumi said quietly, hiding the shy smile that she couldn't contain.

As both Muri and Yukimura parted for air, Taiyou smiled sarcastically and asked: "Done?"

"Y—yes," Muri said, blushing.

Yukimura wiped off his lips with the back of his hand and spun the bottle. Unexpectedly, the bottle stopped spinning when its tip pointed in Taiyou's direction.

"Dare, please," Taiyou said, and Yukimura grinned widely.

"I dare you to prank call Kishibe Taiga."

"Oh—okay…" Taiyou reached for his phone and punched in Kishibe's phone number.

* * *

_Meanwhile…_

Kishibe was kicking a soccer ball into the goal-post when he suddenly heard his mobile phone ringing in his pocket. He dug his hand into it and pulled his mobile phone out to his ear.

"Hello, this is Kishibe Taiga," he said.

"Hi, Kishibe-sama…" The voice on the line said, somehow, seductively.

"Who—who is this?" Kishibe asked, slightly blushing.

"Hey—it's your kantoku."

"Kanto—kantoku? Why are you—"

"Shhhh," the voice said. "I want you to come over my house tonight, can you?"

"You bad boy," Kishibe said. "You wanna go at it again, huh? Can't you let me rest?"

* * *

Taiyou cut the call and pursed his lips. "That was strange…"

"Sure, it is…" said Yukimura.

Taiyou grinned and spun the bottle, which eventually pointed its cap at Fukumi, who was still blushing.

"Fukumi-chan… Truth or dare?"

"W—well," she said timidly. "Since everyone went for dares… then I'll have to tell the truth."

"Okay," he said, brushing his chin with his thumb. "So, Fukumi-chan… On your first night of marriage with me… What color of nightgown would you wear?"

"What?" Yukimura asked, blushing. "T—Taiyou!"

"Ah—" the girl pursed her lips and fidgeted nervously with her fingers. Against her wishes, thick, hot red blood trickled from her nose.

"Chotto!" Yukimura said, and Muri flinched. "Fukumi-chan—your nose's bleeding!"

"Ah! Sorry!" she said and took out her hanky to wipe off the blood. "I guess I'll go for… Hot pink or magenta."

"Aw," Taiyou said. "I'd like it to be red with leopard prints."

"…" Muri and Yukimura gave Taiyou death glares as Fukumi collapsed in embarrassment.

**PLINK!**

The matchmaker appeared again, but this time with a reaper's scythe in her hand. "Taiyou…"

"M—Matchmaker!" Taiyou said.

"I dare you to stand on top of Fukumi's roof and shout 'I AM GAY' three times." The matchmaker said and dragged Taiyou to the roof of the house. "And as for the rest of you, go forth to the ice-cream vendor. I'll treat you guys ice-creams."

"Yay!" Muri and Yukimura cheered.

Fukumi got up from the floor and sulked in the corner.

* * *

**Extra Ending**

Taiyou stood firmly at the edge of the roof, cupping his mouth with both of his hands as he mustered his courage.

"I AM GAY!" he shouted. "I AM GAY!"

As he was about to shout for the third time, Tenma passed by the house and looked at him. "Taiyou—"

"Tenma! I AM GAY!"

"W—What's with that?" Tenma asked, sweatdropping.

* * *

**Matchmaker: This is such a wild game… O.o Please don't bash me! The matchmaker isn't responsible for any of her clients' actions!**

**Taiyou: I dare you to leave reviews! Bye-bye.**


	6. Hanaraki Akara

**Hanaraki Akara (SapphireSpade's OC) has to model for summer clothing… and she needs a male model partner.**

* * *

**Female Client: Hanaraki Akara**

**Male Client: XXX**

* * *

Isn't Akara an idol from Prism Stars? The pale-skinned girl with ponytailed waist-length hair and purplish violet eyes… She is definitely the one we're looking for.

Who are we? We are the famous, fabulous, most prominent talent & modeling agency, also owning more than 100 branches of boutiques of designers' accessories and clothing, and the most chic, trendiest celeb-centric fashion magazine in the whole world, Lusterlicious!

**A/N: If you've read the twelfth and fourteenth chapter of Written in the Stars, one of the column writers of Lusterlicious magazine is (F/n) (L/n), and rumor has it that she's dating Fudou Akio, one of the star footballers from Pro League.**

So, for the summer collection of one of our designers' clothes and accessories, we're going to need one ambassador and one ambassadress to model, but not just any. We're gonna need two with model-like qualities, and are able to pull it off in even in neon-colored sequined clothes…

"We've found the girl who fits exactly with our requirements. However, we're having big trouble choosing her male model partner," the senior manager said. "In order to solve our dilemma, we've hired a professional matchmaker to pick a star out of a million!"

The matchmaker cleared her throat and smirked, "Thank you, senior manager of Lusterlicious modeling department. I'll try my best to serve you! Meanwhile, can you guys get Aka-chan ready for the photo shoot?"

"Right!" the manager said and dragged Akara into another room, leaving the matchmaker alone in the deserted set.

"Wait—I haven't signed the contract!" Akara protested with her shy voice. "This isn't even legal! Get—get my agent!"

"Bye-bye," the matchmaker waved her hand dismissively. "Let's see… The boy should be someone tall, handsome, stylish, photogenic, and most importantly… Sexy. Why? Because Akara is a timid little mouse, and we're gonna need a sexy cat to scare her. Meowrrr."

Shindou Takuto? We could probably use him for the collections of formal clothing. Kirino Ranmaru? He's more of spring material, not summer. Matsukaze Tenma? Isn't he… a little bit innocent for summer clothes?

What about… Hakuryuu?

"Wait here a sec," the matchmaker said and disappeared in a puff of white smoke.

**POOF!**

"Wh—where's the matchmaker?" Akara asked, looking around the now empty set. "I hope it's not someone like… Like Na—Namikawa Rensuke… He's scary-looking."

"Namikawa has been one of our models for Halloween collections," the senior manager told her. "We've reserved him for this year's Halloween too."

**PLING!**

"Hey," the matchmaker said, appearing out of nowhere, with Hakuryuu behind her looking like a deer in headlights. "As promised, I've found the most suitable model partner for Akara-chan."

"Isn't this a Lusterlicious set?" Hakuryuu asked, looking at the senior manager. "Greetings, I'm Hakuryuu."

The manager's eyes blinked and sparkled in excitement as she inspected every inch of Hakuryuu's face and body. "Wah!" she said, squealing. "What a handsome face—what a hot bod!"

"Ha—Hakuryuu?" Akara asked nervously, fidgeting with her fingers. "Please be easy on me…"

"Ah, no promises," the ponytailed guy said, "Hanaraki Akara."

Akara felt nervous just by hearing her name coming out of the tall boy's mouth. Hakuryuu was so tall… she could only level with his chest.

"I like him already!" the manager said, leaping happily. "I love it so much, especially when we have two models of polar opposites. They are kind of complementary to each other!"

"Can we start the photo shoot now?" the matchmaker asked, and the manager sweatdropped.

"It seems that you're more excited than I am," she said. "Well, get in position while I get the photographer."

"Bonne chance, both of you," the matchmaker said as the manager left the set, and she disappeared in a puff of white smoke, again.

**POOF!**

"Bonne chance…?" Hakuryuu asked, looking at the small, timid girl before him.

"It means 'good luck' in French," the shy girl explained, and he chuckled at her reaction.

"Hakuryuu-san," a staff called and dragged him into the dressing room. "We need to get you ready."

"You look good in those, Akara-chan," he said, winking, before disappearing completely behind the door.

Akara looked at herself in the mirror and blushed at the sight of her reflection. She was wearing a cute worn-out denim shorts that was above her knees and an orange-colored see-through, loose shirt with a white strapless corset inside. She turned around and catwalked through the set with her flip flops before stopping in front of the mirror again to strike a pose.

She really looked good in summer clothes!

As she was turning around to check on her clothes, the manager and the photographer entered the set, each of them was smiling from seeing her moves.

"Manager-san," Akara said, blushing madly.

"You can start the photo shoot now," the manager said, hugging the clipboard in her arms.

Akara nodded her head and went to stand before the camera. She smiled sweetly as the photographer snapped a photo of her, and then posed with a stylish straw hat with colorful flowers on it.

Hakuryuu then joined in the photo shoot, wearing a pair of denim knee-length shorts, an unbuttoned orange-colored shirt with white shirt inside, matching Akara's clothes. He put his arms around her shoulder, and they changed poses each time the camera light flashes.

The photographer grinned as he saw how red the female idol's face was; as red as the setting summer sun. She looked cuter with blushes on her cheeks blended with her pale skin that beats make-ups any day.

Hakuryuu lifted her off her feet and the photographer gladly snapped a photo of it. It looked rather candid, with Hakuryuu smirking mischievously, and Akara looked like she was just caught off guard. There was certain chemistry between the two models… and the manager liked it so much.

Soon, the pictures of them having fun together flaunted on the glossy pages of Lusterlicious magazine, featuring the designers' collections of summer clothing. Akara might be a bit shy at first, but they soon got along very well, making both of them feel comfortable being with each other.

Various comments were given on the two models, one of them being 'they suit each other perfectly' and 'their expressions look genuine, plus the bright colors, they really have remarkable talents in modeling'.

Lusterlicious staffs were thinking of hiring both of them again for summer next year… They were planning to hold a photo shoot in Malibu while enjoying the vacation there.

What would it be like for the female idol Akara and the ultimate footballer Hakuryuu, vacationing together while collaborating for the next summer's photo shoot? Somehow… It could be very interesting.

* * *

**Something ran in my mind while I was writing this… Does Akara have a boyfriend? If so, Hakuryuu might have to apologize! **

**Well… I'm not good at portraying Akara, but I've done my best! Hope you like this chapter!**

**Until next time, bye-bye!**


	7. Yoshikuni Miharu & Suishou Yusaburu

**Yoshikuni Miharu (Aqeyla Ieyla's OC) and Suishou Yusaburu (Shiranai Atsune's OC) are die-hard fans of horror movies… and they wanted to experience the thrills of going into a real haunted house. **

* * *

**Female clients: Yoshikuni Miharu, Suishou Yusaburu**

**Male clients: XXX, XXX**

* * *

Pasted on the wall was a piece of article from an old newspaper, with a large headline in bold saying, 'Stabbed to Death by Fiancé'. As if it couldn't get gruesome enough, the place where the tragedy took place a few years ago was just on top of the hill, within walking distance from Yoshikuni Miharu's house.

"Cool," Suishou Yusaburu said. "Imagine sneakin' inside, like detectives on an undercover mission!"

"Look, Yusa-chan," Miharu said, cutting in. "I know you're all excited about the plan… but we can't possibly go there without chaperones."

"Chaperones?" Yusaburu asked, rubbing her chin with her fingers in wonder. "Like, having adults around to monitor us? That's gonna spoil the fun!"

"I think we should get some boys to go with us." Miharu told her friend, and she flinched as a smirk appeared on her face. "What's with that smirk? I'm not boy-crazy! I think it'll be safer with guys around… Hey—wipe that smirk off your face already!"

"Ne, you're blushing…"

"Cut it out. Do you have any idea of who we should invite over? Someone who won't chicken out, that is!"

**BLING!**

The two girls fell onto their heads on the bed as thick fog started to fill the room. As the thick, white fog followed by star dusts subsided from sight, a hooded figure shrouded in long black cloak was revealed, and they knew right away who she was.

Well, of course they did. Who else could possibly like fogs and star dusts as much as she does?

"Matchmaker!" They yelled in unison, and the matchmaker bowed at the mention of her name.

"Someone's having a big problem," she said. "I was eating my breakfast when the emergency bell rang…"

"You're eating breakfast at four in the evening," Miharu said, unimpressed. "Some matchmaker who's gonna solve our problem…"

"The time passage in my world is different from yours, my dear clients." The matchmaker said in a hushed tone, as if she was hiding from a hitman who's out to get her. "Now, I shall find two boys for the operation tonight…"

"I wonder who they are," Yusaburu said, looking out of the window, into the streets below.

"Well," the cloaked figure said briskly. "It's pretty much decided that one of them will be Fubuki Shirou…"

"Fubuki Shirou?!" Miharu said, widening her eyes. "That's not fair! He's Yusaburu's crush!"

Upon hearing that, Yusaburu squealed excitedly as Miharu felt herself drowning in her own jealousy.

"The other boy's identity is your job to find out!" the matchmaker said, and Miharu's lips puckered. "With that, my job here is done! Make sure the operation isn't aborted, because I've delivered e-mails to Fubuki and the other boy about it. They'll definitely come; that's a promise."

"You can trust matchmaker-chan!" Yusaburu said, already in the state of euphoria; knowing that her crush would come over for tonight's operation.

"Definitely," she nodded her head approvingly. "Now is the best time for time skip, ne? Bye-bye!"

**POOF!**

* * *

A 20th century, old-fashioned mansion loomed ahead of the two girls as they made their way through the garden path. A small signboard stood with its pole stuck in the wet soil, written across it was, 'No trespassers', sending shivers through Yusaburu's spine. Oddly enough, Miharu seemed even more excited, thinking that it's her only chance to do crazy stuffs.

Witches and cauldrons, headless dolls and hobos with knives, vampires and lanky skeletons danced in Yusaburu's head, and the girl shrunk back in fear as her friend kicked the big oaken door open with a loud bang!

"What a rebel…" Yusaburu said, sweatdropping. It seemed that Miharu was not only an outstanding girl she had always seen in school, but a daring and brave rule-breaker too.

"It's not always that we can break a door," she said, winking before advancing further into the main hall of the mansion.

"Killed by her fiancé, huh…" Yusaburu said to the thin air, shaking nervously as she walked through her friend's pace.

**Croak!**

"GAH!" Yusaburu yelped in awe. "What's that?!"

"Just a toad," Miharu said matter-of-factly. "Kiss it and it'll turn into a handsome prince."

Yusaburu pursed her lips. She couldn't possibly be the scaredy cat as Miharu heroically led the way! She didn't want to be a coward, despite the fact that the dark and cold atmosphere made her jumpy.

"Miharu-chan," she said, tapping on her friend's shoulder. "I'll go check the second floor."

Miharu shone Yusaburu's face with her flashlight and gave her an 'are-you-nuts' glare. "You're gonna go alone and be the hero, huh?"

"You can't be the only one here," Yusaburu said and climbed up the stairs as her friend looked at her worriedly.

_Well, here comes the thrill_, Miharu thought and walked into the kitchen.

.

The steps creaked noisily as Yusaburu stepped on them; on her way up to the second floor of the mansion. The air was cold and damp from the late evening rain, and she could see steams brushing her face as she breathed.

**Crack.**

"Oh heaven save me," Yusaburu muttered under her breath.

It seemed that the stairs were moldy; the wood railings had decayed and the steps were extremely fragile. Yusaburu was lucky that she weighed lighter than feather, or else she'd fell right into the dark spaces below the stairs.

**CRACK!**

"Darn! Help—aaaaaaahhh!"

Without realizing that she had stepped on a rotten plank, she lost her balance and collapsed into the darkness that loomed behind her.

.

**THUMP!**

Miharu was checking on the ceramic plates when she heard some noises coming from the stairs. Then it hit her like a wrecking ball that there might be a ghost jumping out of nowhere!

"Yusa-chan!" Miharu muttered under her breath and ran towards the main hall. Rushing without a care in the world, she accidentally ran into a figure she couldn't make out in the dark, although with the help from her flashlight.

**THUD!**

"Ou—ouch…" she said, rubbing her forehead.

"Ah… Are you okay?" a voice asked, and Miharu looked up.

"Ka—Kazemaru!"

"Miharu-chan!" he said, widening his eyes. "Why are you here?"

"No time for that!" Miharu said as she stood up from the dusty floor. "Yusaburu's in danger! Quick, we have to help her!"

.

Yusaburu opened her eyes and looked around as she tried to sit up. Oddly enough, she wasn't hurt, as if someone had prepared a mattress at the end of the stairs for her to fall into.

"Ouch…" a voice groaned in her ear, and she shot up like a scalded cat.

"Shi—Shirou!" she exclaimed, heat creeping up her face.

"Yusaburu-chan?"

Yup, a mattress. A fluffy Fubuki mattress.

"You… You saved me, Shirou-kun!"

"I'm glad I did," he said, smiling cheerfully as he rubbed the back of his head. "It's a good thing that you're thin, Yusaburu-chan…"

"Are you alright?" Yusaburu asked him, pulling him up from the floor before dusting his clothes. "I'm sorry—I should've been more careful…"

"It's okay. Don't be so hard on yourself, Yusaburu-chan. It's not your fault, really," Fubuki told her reassuringly, though he knew he couldn't wipe away Yusaburu's regrets.

"What's all the fuss?!" Kazemaru asked worriedly, appearing out of nowhere with Miharu by his side.

"Yusa-chan!" Miharu said, tears welling up in her eyes as she pulled her friend into a long, warm hug. "I thought—I thought—oh never mind! I'm glad that you're safe!"

"Everything's fine, Miharu-chan!" Yusaburu smiled against her Miharu's shoulder. "We've got our dates now, see?"

Miharu shifted her gaze to Fubuki and Kazemaru, a smile forming on her face. "Well…"

"Shouldn't we start our adventure already?" Kazemaru asked, demanding for Miharu's go-ahead. "Now that we're in once piece."

"Yeah, or maybe we can split into groups," Fubuki said, and the two girls exchanged glances with each other.

"Yusa-chan, you can go with Fubuki!" Miharu commanded and swayed her way to Kazemaru, linking their arms together. "And I can go with Kazemaru."

"Yosh, let's go!"

Fubuki and Yusaburu looked at each other as Kazemaru and Miharu disappeared out of their sight.

"Oh, you did that on purpose, Shirou-kun!" the girl said, playfully pinching the Fubuki's arm.

"You don't seem to like it here, Yusaburu-chan. Wanna get ice-cream with chocolate fudge?" Fubuki asked, pointing outside of the door. "We can leave the adventure to them."

"Sure!" Yusaburu cooed excitedly, seeming that finally, she could escape from the house of horror with her prince.

* * *

**I don't know if this chapter is good enough for your liking. I've tried my best, really, I swear! **

**By the way, I am here to declare that The Matchmaking Game is now on hiatus! OC submission's on pause, too! So, for those who sent in their OCs during the pause, I can't promise that the matchmaker will matchmake for you.**

**She's currently in her coconut bra and leafy skirt, dancing in Honolulu, Hawaii. It's summer, isn't it?**

**So, bye-bye! Leave a review if you love her! **


End file.
